Naturally
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: La reacción de Draco cuando ve algo que, ciertamente, le parece la visión más desagradable del mundo... Slash Harry-Draco/Ron-Hermione


Naturally

"¡Qué desagradable!" Murmuró Draco, sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de aquella 'desagradable' visión.

Harry rodó los ojos y continuó ignorando al rubio, quien ya debería haberse acostumbrado, Harry jamás le seguía el juego cuando su instinto crítico surgía y empezaba a señalar los defectos de las personas.

No era como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, él sólo decía en voz alta lo que el resto de los presentes también pensaban pero eran incapaces de expresar, por esa nimiedad que el resto de los mortales poseían, a diferencia de Draco, llamada respeto.

Draco golpeó a Harry en el brazo, queriendo llamar su atención, y fallando de forma casi olímpica. El Gryffindor estaba acostumbrado a toparse con aquella imagen que tanto desagradaba al rubio, pero no por eso iba a observarla, del mismo modo casi obsesivo en que el rubio lo hacía.

"Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué te empeñas en observarlo?" Interrogó.

El rubio ni siquiera le miró para responderle.

"Es tan asqueroso que uno no puede apartar la mirada. En serio, Harry, algo así de asqueroso debería estar prohibido."

Harry soltó una carcajada divertida, muchos de los comentarios del Slytherin tenían algo en ellos que lo hacían sonreír la mayor parte del tiempo.

"No te burles." Gruñó el rubio. "Míralos, siguen en eso, ¿no se cansan?"

Harry pensó un momento, antes de responder.

"Cuando tú haces eso, tampoco pareces cansarte rápidamente." Comentó tan casualmente como pudo.

Draco finalmente encontró la mirada del Gryffindor y le regaló una arrebatadora y muy especial sonrisa.

"Eso es distinto. Cuando tú y yo nos besamos en público..."

"Cuando 'tú' me besas en público." Corrigió Harry.

"Lo que sea." Dijo el rubio, restándole importancia. "tú y yo somos una imagen agradable a la vista... La comadreja y Granger no lo son."

Harry lo pensó un momento. Draco había tocado un punto muy cierto. Cuando Draco lo besaba, tomándolo por sorpresa, frente a una audiencia, el público disfrutaba de todo un espectáculo.

Ron y Hermione, por otro lado, no eran algo ni remotamente interesante. Además, Ron más bien parecía un pulpo succionando el rostro de su amiga.

Draco también lo notó.

"La comadreja carece de estilo, alguien debería enseñarlo a besar." Dijo, y miró a su alrededor. Nadie en el comedor parecía muy interesado en la pareja.

"¿Vas a ofrecerte tú?" Cuestionó Harry, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Si las miradas mataran, Harry habría muerto un promedio de 100 veces en ese solo instante, y es que la sola idea de tocar a la comadreja, quien por cierto había tocado a la sangre sucia, era demasiado repugnante como para siquiera considerarla.

"Ya quisieras, Potter. Seguro eres tan vulgar como el resto de los muggles y consideras atractiva la idea de tu sexy y radiante novio besándose con tu pobretón y nada agraciado amigo." Comentó Draco con una mueca de asco imposible de ocultar.

"No, nada de eso, tampoco creo que él te deje acercarte demasiado; siempre me ha dicho que no eres tan atractivo como tú presumes." La expresión de horror del rubio lo divirtió.

"Quiero escuchar cómo me defendiste." El tono infantil de Draco había aparecido de repente, un tono que Harry odiaba tanto como disfrutaba, dependiendo del momento en que el rubio lo usara.

Harry se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de leve indiferencia, lo que le hizo ganarse otro golpe del rubio, en el brazo.

"¿Cómo se atreve la comadreja a insinuar que no soy tan irresistible como no sólo yo, sino todo Hogwarts, sabes?" Otro golpe a Harry, quien se apartó un poco. "Debería cambiar de pareja, seguro Zabini me defiende mejor que tú."

Harry repitió su gesto de indiferencia.

"Zabini no te aceptaría." Comentó el Gryffindor con voz cansada. "Sabes que soy el único estudiante... ser vivo, en Hogwarts, capaz de aguantarte a ti y toda tu gama de personalidades."

Draco ya no lo golpeó, sino que le sonrió.

"Ok, te perdono tu falta." Dijo. "Ahora, hay que darles un verdadero espectáculo digno de Hogwarts."

Antes que Harry pudiera preguntar a que se refería, Draco lo estaba besando apasionadamente ante una audiencia que sí los observaba.

"¡Qué desagradable!" Comentó Ron, quien, finalmente, se había separado de Hermione, quien se había ido a una clase.

Draco ni siquiera se apartó de Harry, sólo le hizo una seña obsena con la mano.

-fin-


End file.
